The crossed paths of Po and zero
by zerowolfx
Summary: Zero is on his way to the valley of peace ,hoping that that Po the dragon warrior can help him train in the arts of kung fu.( not to good with summaries sorry,) oh maybe a litter tipo
1. Chapter 1

Created using Notebooks by Droid-Veda LLP

Sep-29-2013

Hi zerowolfx here with my very first fanfic so u know give me a chance to learn the ropes and u can also pm me on mistake and spelling or can just review, so all in all help me help you.

Chapter 1

Dancing around the busy and bustling streets of the Valley of Peace, was a mouth watering aroma tapping on the nose of the many passing villagers, almost pulling them closer to a well known noodle shop. As a loud "Order up" was heard, resulting in a family of six pigs to spin and look in awe as a large panda with three bowls laid out on each of his arms and one bowl of bean buns on his head walked out of the kitchen. Well, maybe it was not necessarily the amazing balancing act, nor the fact that he was a large panda. It was who was serving them, none other than Po, the Dragon Warrior himself!

Po was now setting down the bowl from on top of his head, as he was looking at the eyes that were stuck on him, with a small smile he thought to himself, "Must be travelers."

"Dragon warrior," greeted the two elder pigs as they began to bow , "No no no, its ok, I have a day off ...Today I am just Po, the noodle cook," Po said, quickly rising a hand with a smile. As much as he like being the Dragon Warrior, on his day off he would prefer to just be Po." Po!" called a goose with a odd noodle shape hat, "Tables five and seven need there orders, oh and some dumplings for table two." said , placing the bowls of noodles on the kitchen counter." Coming dad!" called Po, as he began to walk away saying to the family,"Come again."

Meanwhile not to far from the valley of peace ,in a bamboo Forrest sitting down on a rock near a small river was a white wolf with a black stripe running over his nose, between his eyes and down his back , wearing a black pants with a blue training vests. His name was Zero. He was looking at an old black bow staff with gold vines carving on it saying mostly to himself, "I'm lost dad... I should of reach the Valley by now." as he now looked up to the sky ,"I cant even travel to valley of peace...I was the wrong choice father," Zero said, as he was standing up. Saddly once he got up, Zero slipped, and fell right into the river face first.

Raising his head out of the water while shaking it furiously, *cough cough* " can my day get any worse?" That said, a loud rumble was coming from his stomach,"Great, lost, wet, cold and hungry... I should start moving."

As zero was now picking up his bow staff and a small green bag and began to walk deeper into the the bamboo forest. He looked up at the sky again, only to notice that the sun was now staring to set. He now looked forward only to continue to walk as he was hoping that he might be able to find an inn or maybe something to eat when he reached the the valley. He just hoped he could reach the valley at all after the day he had.

The sun was now setting as Po finished cleaning some tables. Looking back at his work, he nodded and called out "Okay Dad, it's getting late so Im going back to the palace." walking out of the kitchen was with a smile on his face saying, " Thanks again for coming and helping me out today on your day off. You know, you could of spent the day looking for a nice girl to bring home." "Dad!" said Po now rolling his eyes , with saying," I want grandkids Po." with that, Po hugged his dad and said," Goodbye Dad." and quickly ran straight for the door and down the street. only chuckled to himself as he walked back inside and started on some dishes.

Po came around a corner at full speed going as fast as his panda feet could carry him, taking another corner only to see Tigress walking. Po pulled out all stops, but with the speed and his body weight pulling him toward, he tripped and fell forward. But luckily Tigress noticed him at the right moment, and pulled off a flip over the falling panda. She landed safe and calm onto the ground with a smile, knowing that she didn't collided with the panda, " Oh...ouch, sorry Tigress. I was in a hurry to make it in time to cook dinner." Po said, now rubbing his head.

"It's ok Po, Master Shifu sent me to look for you so you can get to bed early and wake up on time tomorrow." Po started laughing while adding ," wake up late! me? Really!? stopping with cocked eyebrow looking at her."Come on," she called as they started to climbing the 1000 steps.

Ok is it to short , Im shaking up I want to know how I did, if I need to do better ,what can I do to make it better and Im asking for your help. You can pm me on some questions and ideas or you can just review and again its my first fanfic so not to be to hard on me please ok next time.

OH SOME REVIEWS! Please


	2. Chapter 2

Hi zerowolf here again with chapter 2 but first I would like to thank the people who took the time read and review my first chapter and a special thanks to pandafan and dark hound For being the first two people to review, your good words helped so thank you.

Chapter 2

Walking through the dark forest, with only the moon to light his way, was Zero, who was still trying to find his way to the Valley of Peace, wondering if he was now walking in circles. While walking, he noticed a large tree with spread out branches, full of leaves so thick, that moon light wasn't shining through, it was kind of easy to spot a tree like this in a forest made up mostly of bamboo . He now stops and looks at it, thinking maybe he can take a rest there. He slowly walks up to it placing his staff on the ground, takes his damp clothes off and place it on a low branch with his bag. He then pulls out a black cloak with long sleeves and black pants and tries his best to put them on in the dark and then sits down next to the tree. A rumbling noise was cracking through the peaceful night, as Zero said to himself, "Shut up you I'm trying to fall asleep...wait...I should stop talking to myself. If only I didn't eat all of that app-!" Quickly, he shot up for his pack, pushing his hand in feeling around for an apple he should have. To his luck, he pulled out what seems to be a half eaten apple. With his back up against the tree he slowly slides down to take a seat, thanking the gods for his find, but as fast as he shot up to get it was just as fast that he ate was Still a little hungry, but was now smiling to himself while thinking , "To think that I hardly like apples I wish I had another." And with that, he slowly closed his eyes and fell into peaceful slumber.

It was now morning in the valley of peace. Up at the top of the 1000 steps in his sleeping quarters was Po, the Dragon Warrior, sleeping peacefully, unaware of what's to come, he rolls over to his side to avoid the little sun light peeking through this window. As a loud *GONG!* was heard throughout the master's barracks. Po jumped up and opened his door but fell halfway between his door and the hallway with his fist in his palm saying, " Good morning master," with everyone. Still on the ground he looks up to Shifu who continue to say " Good morning students ...are...Po, it seems that you manage to make it halfway on time today." A few giggles were shared amounts his fellow masters, he now got up saying" S-sorry master Shifu," Shifu nodded "Ok students, you may now head over to the kitchen to have breakfast. When you are finished, meet me at the training hall so we can begin your morning training" said Shifu as he was now scanning his students to see if there were any questions, as they all replied " Yes master." with this , Shifu nodded and walked off.

Jumping on Po's shoulder was none other than master Mantis," Couldn't have done it better myself." Mantis said with a small bow," Ha ha, very funny." said Po. Walking up to them was Monkey, who was saying, " Come on, give him a chance, he was helping his father yesterday and still made it back in time to make dinner for us and that aside you have 10 almond cookies for me," " What!? B-but he almost made it " sad Mantis," Technically, he did make it and said good morning with us," Joining the conversation was Crane with his wing under his beak. *Sigh* "Boys," said Viper, slithering up to Tigress and called out ",Tigress I'm going to the kitchen, you coming?" but her question went unanswered because well, Tigress was standing there her hands were behind her back, with an almost unnoticeable smile, like she was eyeing someone, Viper smiled inwardly, and using her tail, she poked her leg saying, " Tigress," "Ugh ...o-oh viper I was ...um...you were saying something?" Tigress asked, a little embarrassed, hoping that Viper did not notice what she was doing. Pushing it aside Viper continued," I'm going to the kitchen, you coming?" "Oh ok, lets go." said Tigress, as they began to walk out the hallway to the kitchen .  
While with Po and the others ,"Guys, lets go get something to eat ,oh and monkey can I get some of your almond cookies?" asked Po, as they were starting to walk "Oh ok Po, wouldn't want to keep Shifu waiting." said Monkey, as they headed over to the kitchen, while Po commented with an "Awesome!". Breakfast was normal as Po made some bean buns and some dumplings with hot tea to go with it. After breakfast, they all made their way to the training hall to meet Shifu as instructed. Once there, they all lined up waiting for their training plan.

Shifu then began by saying ," Po , Monkey and Viper there's a group of travelers who requested some protection upon entering the bamboo forest. You three are to make sure they enter the valley of peace safely." "Yes Master Shifu." the three of them said together. "Any question?" asked Shifu as he look at Po knowing he had one "Oh! Master Shifu, how will we know who they are?" asked Po, while putting his hand in the air. With that said, Shifu pulled a scroll out from his sleeve and handed it to Po," They have the Empire's crest with them. They will be here to discuss the new laws of the uses of fireworks." said Shifu as he turns to the others and said "The rest of you will start your training and if you need me, I will be in the hall of heroes." they all bowed and answered "Yes Master Shifu." as Shifu turned to head towards the hall of heroes, leaving them. Po raised the scroll in air the saying "Let's go guys." as he ran off with monkey and viper following him close behind. Tigress was now watching him leave wondering if Po would be ok without her there to look out for him. She was surprised that he didn't flinch when the word fireworks was mentioned. She turned away and pushed the thoughts aside. Right now she only needed to focus on her training.

Po , monkey and viper are on there way to the forest ,will zero and po finally meet ,well we see in the next chapter. Sorry it's to short and please point out mistakes ,oh thanks for reading hoped your liking it remember pm me if u have some ideas on training zero I have some ideas but I like to listen to the people ok thank you and please REVIEW! Zerowolf signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi zerowolf here with chapter 3 sorry it took so long but first I would like to give a big thank you to Pandafan91, this guy is awesome! He helped me out so much without even asking for anything at all, you should take some time to read his stories, they're great, trust me you won't be disappointed. Now let's get to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda, or any of its characters**

**Chapter 3**

It took about 10 minutes for Po, Monkey and Viper to reach the bottom of the 1000 steps, still fast on the move… Well, maybe starting to slow down in Po's case. Moving through the streets, Po looked at Monkey and Viper who were now in front of him he called out, "Monkey , Viper I'll meet you guys by the village entrance, I got to tell my dad I'm leaving the valley." with that, Monkey simply nodded giving him the thumbs up. Seeing this, Po quickly turned off to the left, and headed straight for his father's noodle shop. He then stopped by the entrance of the restaurant, took some deep breaths and called out," Dad! Dad!" "Oh! Po my boy, did Shifu give you another day off today?" asked Mr. Ping, as he walked out of the kitchen smiling. "Dad...um, I have a mission that I need to go on today. I have to go to the bamboo forest to escort some travelers back to the Valley of Peace." Po told him, waiting to see if his father would say something for a moment.

When he didn't say anything Po continued," It will be a fast one I should be back before sundown." Mr. Ping's smile had dropped a bit but it came back as he asked, "So, do you want me to pack your travel pack with some lunch and your action figures? You have to eat you know!" Po sighed happily and said "Thanks Dad, but maybe something small so I can catch up to Viper and Monkey." That said, Mr. Ping walked back into the kitchen, opened one of the draws, and pulled out a small blue pack just big enough to put on his shoulder, as he placed a couple of dumplings and some bean buns inside, and pulled the string to close it. Walking out the kitchen he handed the pack over to Po saying, "Just be careful out there Po." Po then hugged his farther tightly and said," Thanks Dad, and don't worry, I will be." He broke the hug and took a second to look at his farther, and then turned around and bolted off after his friends. Mr. Ping walked out to watch him leave, as he sighed saying to himself saying," My son, the Dragon Warrior...I really should open up the shop now."

Monkey and Viper had just reach their meeting spot as Viper was now wounding if there mission would as easy mention by Shifu but knowing that she must stay vigilant so no one got hurt on the way," this shouldn't be too hard," said Viper as Monkey added ,"Yeah, much easier than fighting Tai Lung and our battle with Shen." Viper only chuckled to herself thinking about their past battles. Monkey and Viper then turned, as they started to hear some footsteps coming their way. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Po apologized, as he was running up to them. "No problem buddy, let's just get moving." Monkey said, as they all took off in the direction of the forest. It didn't take long for them to reach the bamboo forest. It wasn't even noon yet, and they had already made it halfway through the forest. While on the move, Po had noticed something. He looked over and noticed a really old tree in the distance, but he was only able to make out the top of the tree through all of the bamboo. It was strange, there was this weird feeling coursing through him just then… like his chi was telling him to go look over by that tree for some reason. He was now slowing down, and he didn't go unnoticed by Viper who called back to him ," Po, are you alright!?" "Y-yeah, I'm fine." replied Po, as he returned his focus back to the path he and his friends were on.

Meanwhile, Zero shot up from his sleep. He then took a quick look around his surroundings, but saw nothing, just a lot of bamboo and grass. He then put all of his belongings back into his pack and gripped his staff tightly while saying to himself, "What is this feeling? I feel like I know which way I have to go now…Just a little farther. I can feel it!" That said, he took off running in the same direction as Po and the other's. Zero was now running as fast as he could, dodging all of the bamboo stalks that blocked his way. He had now reached the right pathway, still hot on the chase, but something was wrong. Zero started to slow down, his eyes growing dark and he was starting to hear his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. He then fell forward with his staff rolling out in front of him. His last thoughts being, "_This can't be good_..." as he slowly passed out in the middle of the forest path.

Po and his group had finally reached the group of travelers, who were only made up of three antelopes and two rhino guards. The guards both carried a long spear, each with a flag mark with the Empire's crest marked on them. Po walked up to the group as he bowed in respect to them. They did the same as the leader of the group stepped forward and addressed the Panda, "Ah, you must be the Dragon Warrior; I trust that you can guide us safely to the Valley?" "Yea no problem." answered Po, as he handed over the scroll to him. Monkey came to Po's side just then saying, "We should get moving, we wouldn't want to get jumped by bandits all the way out here." "Ah man ...and I was hoping we could stop just for a quick lunch break!" Po whined, as his shoulders slouched a bit. "Po, you're just going to have to eat your lunch while we're on the move. Monkey's right, we need get these people back to the Valley as soon as we can. That's the mission." Viper told him, "Alright, let's get moving then!" Po said as he signaled to the guards that they were ready to move out.

Po was in the front of the group with the three council members behind him and a rhino guard on either side, with Monkey and Viper taking up the rear of the group. They were now moving at a slower pace through the forest, as Po was now opening up his pack and pulled out a couple of dumplings, popping them into his mouth one at a time. He was about to toss the last one in, when his eyes fell on a black cloaked figure lying face down in the middle of the road. He then stopped, raising his hand for the others to notice when he called out, "Guys!" Quickly, Monkey and Viper were at his side, with Monkey saying, "Stay focused Po, it could be a trap." "No, I don't think so. Something's wrong here." answered Po, as he started walking up to the cloaked figure. he turned around saying ,"You guys wait here, I'll go check it out. It's weird, I just have this feeling something's wrong," "Ok Po, just be careful." Viper warned, as she and Monkey took up new positions around the group to protect them if need be.

Po slowly approached the seemingly unconscious figure and knelt down beside them. Taking the figure into his arms, Po turned the stranger over and removed his hood, revealing the face of a white wolf with a black stripe running up the front of his face, and over the back of his head. Po then lightly shook the unconscious wolf trying his best to wake him up. "Hey buddy, you ok?"

**Po finally meets zero well unconscious that is, tune in next time, we're just getting started. Again mistakes let me know I'm still leaning ok, Zerowolf signing off!**

**Note from ****Pandafan91****:**

**Hey guys! Pandafan here. I just wanted to clear up that I am indeed helping Zerowolf out with his story, in the way that I am just going over it and fixing any grammar and spelling errors that I can find. I'm going to try my best to not make any changes to his story though, as far as sentence structure is concerned too much, or change his story in anyway, because after all, it is his story. He writes the story and creates the path in which it takes, that's all him folks. I'm just doing my best to help the story flow right, for as long as he wants me to. Give it up for Zerowolf everyone! I have a feeling that this guy is gonna bring you an excellent story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zerowolf here with chapter 4. So sorry for the late post, just been a little busy that's all. Anyway, I hope you like it and now… On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

_**One month earlier...**_

Far away from the Valley of Peace, beyond many small mountains stood one massive mountain amongst them all, looking almost like a fang coming out the earth. As many houses were carved from the caves that lined the cleft of the mountain. From a distance, some windows, pathways and torches could be seen on the side of cleft walls. Stationed high above, overlooking the homes and businesses of this mountain side village, sat an almost completed stone palace. Just behind the palace, was an open area with some small trees and a wooden training dummy stationed in the center of the space. Standing alone looking off into the distance, was and old, black colored, middle age wolf, with some white fur running down his neck. He was wearing a black tunic with a gold vines pattern going down the center on the front, while on his back, was a golden moon with some vines twisting around each other, like they were trying to reach up to the moon. He was also wearing pants which were also black, but with no patterns on them.

In his hand, he carried a long, black bow staff, with golden vines carved all over it, with two chaps on either end. His name, was Hong Yi, and he was both the village and clan leader. Brought back from his thoughts, Hong Yi turns and walks over to edge of the cleft, he then looks at the staff in his hand letting out a quick sigh. His ear twitched though when he heard an all too familiar voice calling out to him from behind. "Dad! ...you wanted to see me?" asked Zero, who was now walking past the training dummy, and towards his father. Hong Yi turned around with a smile on his face saying, "Yes my son … I have a very important mission that only you can handle." "What!?" Zero asked in surprise, as he continued, "But Dad, you've only started teaching me Kung Fu six months ago! I don't think am ready for a mission yet." Zero then lowered his head as looked to the ground.

Hong Yi then walked up to Zero, his smile never leaving his face, as he place his hand on Zero's shoulder saying, "Zero, my son, you are more than ready. Unfortunately, there is not much that I can teach you, so I'm sending you to the Valley of Peace." Zero then raised his head, looking at his father and asked, "The Valley of Peace?" Hong Yi nodded as he said, "Yes, just after you were born ,when I was just a little older then you are now, a traveler from the valley of peace came to me and said that you were one day to be trained by none other the Dragon Warrior himself, and help him free both his and our people." Zero was now confused but remained quiet as his farther continued, "I didn't believe him at first, but to thanks to the recent events, our people are hated and called criminals and thugs at a first glance." Hong Yi said, as his face now became serious, "Zero you must leave now. I have also noticed that my brother is starting to go against my decision for our people to stay hidden here. My brother may have the best intentions for our people, but I fear he has far too much pride in his own beliefs."

Zero only looked at his father with doubtful eyes, as he opened his mouth to speak, " But Father, I- I don't think I can't do this, not by myself." "Then take my staff with you Zero. It is said that it contains the spirits of our passed forefathers so that they may guide and protect their people always through the new leader." Hong Yi told him, as he presented the staff to Zero with both his hands holding the staff out "Dad, I- I can't… I'm not…" Zero started as he dropped his head once again. Hong Yi then set the staff down and placed both hands on Zero's shoulders, saying, "There's so much I need to tell you my son, but there's not much time, you need to go now." Zero took one last long look at his farther. After a moment He then accepted his father's staff, and quickly turned and left, the only thought running through his head was that he need to get to the valley and fast. Hong Yi watched his son run off as he said to himself, "You'll make a great leader my son…someday."

Entering the clearing from the palace was Hong Quan, a black wolf with a brown patch over his left eye, who was about the same age as Hong Yi. He was wearing a gray training vest with a golden sash and black training pants. Hong Quan was the older brother of Hong Yi. Hong Quan then called out to his brother, "Brother!" Hong Yi turned to his brother as he opened his mouth to speak, "Ah... Hong Quan, have you come to watch the moon with me?" "Enough of your games, I've come for the staff and for you to step down as village and clan leader!" answered Hong Quan, with some rage in his voice. Hong Yi was a little surprised, as he looked at his brother and walked a little closer to the cleft asking, "And just what are you going to do as the clan leader?" Hong Quan only got angrier, as he replied," How long are our people supposed to stay hidden for the mistakes of others? You know and even the remaining pandas knew that we were not responsible for what happened to that village all those years ago, and you still offered to help and protect them from any future attacks! We must now band together and show the nation that the wolves are not to messed with!"

"And then what!?" asked Hong Yi, who was now raising his own voice, "Make the same mistakes as the others? We must not go to war with the empire! I am sorry my brother, but I can no longer grant you your request because I am no longer our clan's leader." When Hong Yi finished, he turned his back to his brother and continued to look up at the moon. "What!?" Asked Hong Quan, who was shocked by what his brother had told him just then. Without really thinking, he rushed his brother and threw a punch at Hong Yi. But his brother was quick and block his punch only to look Hong Quan in his eyes and say," Please brother don't go this." But before Hong Quan could answer, the ground underneath them give way, as the two brothers began to fall down the mountains side. Quickly, Hong Quan dug his claws into the edge of the cliff with one hand while he grabbed Hong Yi's outstretched paw with his free one. Hong Quan looked down at his brother saying," Hong Yi, hold on I can pull us up." Hong Quan shouted as he was trying his best to hold on, Hong Yi only looked at his brother "***sigh*** You know you can't do that brother… You must let me go, I won't blame you if you do." "No! Just hold on brother… This is not what I intended t-!" but Hong Quan was interrupted when he noticed his brother had let go of his hand, and he was slipping out of his grip. "No, no no no no! Hong Yi!" cried out Hong Quan in horror, as he watch his brother fall into the mist below as he looked up at Hong Quan, with an accepting smile on his face.

Hong Quan eventually pulled himself up and looked up to the sky, as he was thinking to himself, "I killed him... No, it had to be this way. I must continue on for my people." Hong Quan got up on his feet as he looked over to the cleft one last time before walking off towards the palace, as he wiped away a single tear that fell from his eye. "…_Brother_…"

_**Present day...**_

Zero was now opening his eyes only to hear some people talking over him. "Po, are you sure you don't want to take him to the palace?" Ask Viper who was now at the door of Po's room at his father's noodle shop." Nah, it's ok, I think he's just tired and hungry from traveling. And besides, you know how Tigress gets around strangers." Po answered with a smile. He was holding a hot bowl of noodles in his hands as he stood next to Viper in front of the doorway. Viper only giggled and replied, "True, alright I'm going to meet Monkey and report on our mission to Master Shifu." "Ok Viper, I'll be up there soon." With that said, Viper then left the room, leaving Po all alone with the mysterious wolf.

Po was now walking up to the bedside as he placed the bowl of noodles on the table when he looked at Zero who was now opening his eyes. Zero was getting up when he noticed a hand was going for his shoulder to stop him, but as it neared him, a small yellow spark was felt between the two of them. Po pulled back his hand quickly and look at the wolf suspiciously who seemed to have recovered most of his energy and asked , "Who are you!?" Zero now watched Po with eyes that were just as surprised as the panda's own as he answered, "My name… is Zero." Zero then shook his head and pleaded with the Panda, as he remembered his mission, "Please, you must help me. I must find the Dragon Warrior!"

**There it is, I hoped you like it and...**

**Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Zerowolf here with chapter 5 but first off I want to thank the people who took the time to view and review my story, you are just**

**awesome! Well let's get on with it.**

**Chapter** **5**

Silence filled the the room as Po and Zero were eyeing each other, Zero started to slowly lower his head as he only thought to himself, "_What am I thinking_? _I'm a wolf, there's no way he's going to help me... But then, why did he bring me here_?" This didn't go unnoticed by Po who cautiously placed his hand on Zero's shoulder, but nothing happened this time, as he was now thinking to himself, "_Must have been my imagination_." Zero then raised his head to look at the panda and noticed that he had a small smile on his face. Zero opened his mouth to ask, "What?" "So, your looking for the Dragon Warrior huh? Well buddy, my name's Po and I'm the Dragon Warrior!" Po said to him with a smile and a quick nod. Zero went wide eyed, as he tried to rack his head around that saying, "What!?... B-but your a panda!" Po chuckled as he replied, "You're not the first one to say that to me. So what do you need help with? Some Bandits attacking your village? Or maybe you need some help on an adventure!? Whatever it is, there's nothing the bodaciously awesome Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five can't handle!"

Zero was still surprised, but remembered on his travels that he did overhear some villagers mentioning that the Dragon warrior was indeed a panda, but he never believed them until now. Probably because he didn't think a Panda would even consider helping a wolf, given the dark history of the two races. Zero was going to open his mouth right then, when a loud rumbling noise was heard coming from the two of them, "Ha ha, sorry, I kinda skipped lunch...Ok not really, it was just really small. Here's some noodle soup, I'm going get myself a bowl from my dad!" Po said, as he stood up and walked out the room, leaving Zero in the room all alone. Zero picked up the bowl of noodle soup and placed his mouth on edge of the bowl taking the first sip, "_Wow...This is stuff is wonderful_." thought Zero, as he quickly finished off the rest of the soup, cleaning the bowl. "That hit the spot, now I can talk to the Dragon warrior without my hunger stopping us." the wolf said to himself.

Zero got up off the bed and took a look around, there were many bowls and pots stacked on the floor in a corner and on the table, as well as a few posters of five different animals in there own respected fighting styles. While admiring the posters, Zero mumbled to himself, "Those must be the Furious Five." " Yup, they're pretty awesome." said Po, who was now holding Zero's staff and pack in his hands while he was standing next to the door. Zero's ear twitched, as he turned around quickly, placing his fist in his palm and bowing deeply in respect, "F-forgive me Dragon Warrior, I didn't notice you were there." " Hey, just relax pal. Oh, here's your stuff, and you can just call me Po." replied the panda, who was now handing over the wolf's staff and pack. Zero eyes were now focused on the staff as he mentally cursed himself for forgetting his mission.

He quickly took another bow and said," Drag-... I mean...Po, I was sent here on a mission to the Valley of Peace so that I might be trained by the Dragon Warrior... Well, you. Please Master I beg of you! Will you accept me as a student?" Zero's hands were now shaking, and it did not go unnoticed. If Po said no, he would have to return home to his father a failure, something he always thought of himself to be. The wolf's mind was running wild as the silence was slowly beginning to get to him. He then looked up at the panda and noticed how it looked like he was in his very own little world trying to process what Zero had just asked of him. Zero then called out to the panda, worried that the Dragon Warrior was considering just saying no, "Po?" Po quickly snapped back to reality and did a small spin with a fist pump in the air as he answered, "Wow! I always wanted my own student, this is going to be awesome!"

Zero was caught completely off guard, as he raised himself upright to look at the panda with a little doubt to his answer he asked, "You mean... You would really teach me?" Po just looked at Zero with a confident smile as he leaned the staff up against the wall and said, "Why not?...You don't look like a bandit and to me you seem like a pretty nice guy. All I have to do is tell master Shifu... AHHHHHH! I completely forgot about master Shifu! We need to go, NOW!" Po then handed the pack over to Zero as he made a run for the door. Zero smiled to himself as he pulled up his hood, took up his staff and followed the panda out of the room.

Mr. Ping was picking up some bowls from all of the empty tables. It was during the slow hours just right after the lunch hour rush, so there almost were no costumers, when he noticed Po and a cloaked figure coming out of the kitchen,"Po!" he called out, "You're leaving now?" asked Mr. Ping, as he was walking up to Po, who stopped to answer his dad, " Yeah Dad, sorry but I have to get going. Oh, this is Zero, he's going to be my student soon!" said Po excitedly "My name is Mr. Ping, it's nice to meet you young man." said with a small bow. Zero returned the bow saying, " It's an honor to meet the father of the Dragon Warrior." Zero had his hood on, so could only make out his green eyes, but he didn't say anything, knowing that the boy probably had his reasons, so he merely walked past the figure and nodded. "Ok, bye Dad, we need to go!" said Po, who quickly hugged his Dad and made a run down the street. Zero looked at and said, "G-good day sir." and took off quickly after Po, knowing that he had his cloak on, but was still worried what the goose would say if he saw that Zero was wolf.

**Meanwhile, back in the mountains...**

Standing alone within the castle's throne room, looking at the stone throne in the back of the room, was Hong Quan, holding a short sword in his hand. As he raised the sword to his face, he gazed upon his reflection looking back at him from the clean blade. he shifted the blade to the light briefly, as he noticed Hong Yi's face looking straight into his eyes. Trying his best to look away, he drove the sword deep it to stone floor, it a slight panic, unable to look upon the face of his now dead brother. Just then, the doors on the other side of the room opened, as three cloak figures came into the room. The one in front called out, "Master! We're sorry, but we couldn't find Zero anyway in our village or the pandas!" as they all bowed. Hong Quan released a heavy sigh as he walk up to them saying, "You three have never failed me before, he must have left the village, but I want him brought to me at once for the murder of Hong Yi!" Hong Quan then turned so that his back can face them to make sure they wouldn't see his rage. Then he remembered that long ago, his brother did mention something about a old turtle saying that he would need to send Zero to the Valley of Peace when he was ready for something. A smile came to his face as he turn to face the three figures behind him saying, "There's a village within the Valley of Peace about a months journey from here. Take six soldiers with you and I want you to bring him back to me with the staff, alive... but you may use force if needed." they all bow again saying, "Yes master." and they immediately ran out of the room, leaving their master Hong Quan behind and alone.

The leader of the three looked back at the other two saying, "I will get the soldiers, you two prepare for the mission. We leave at sunrise." They both nodded and stopped, as one of the figures spoke in a feminine voice, "Something's not right... Zero loved his father, why would he... Why would he... ***sigh*** I just don't understand." "Sister... Zero's not the same person we knew two years ago, not since he's shut everyone out of his life... Now come on, we have a mission to get ready for." the second figure said, as the two headed over to their barracks to get ready for their new mission.

**Po and Zero are on their way to the Jade Palace and Hong Quan has sent soldiers and three union characters. Can Po train Zero in less then a month? And how will the other Masters react to Po agreeing to take Zero on as his student? Stay tuned for more.**

**Somehow I think my chapters are getting a little short, so let me know if they are. Oh, remember to pm me on training Zero, I have some great ideas, but I want to know what the people want , this is Zerowolf signing off.**

**Please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Zerowolf here. Bad news guys, well my home got broken into on last Tuesday and too much of my bad luck they got away with my computer, Sony tablet and android smart phone ***_**sigh**_*** to think on the day I forgot phone home it got stolen. Bad luck right? :( but to all my problems I'm not stopping my story, it just going to be a little harder on me because I have to write it on paper and when I get to time I have to use my friend computer to type it over, so to my authors sorry if I'm not reading or reviewing but should be back by next 2 weeks .With that out of the way just want to thank you for the reviews, so for my readers I'm going to try to make my chapters a little longer. Well let's get to it!**

**But before that…**

**A Note from Pandafan91…**

_**Folks, I apologize. Do not be upset with Zerowolf for the delayed update because this is also my fault. I got so caught up in my own story that I accidently put his chapter on the back burner and forgot about it. But I'm back, and now that I finished getting over quite the hurdle in my current story, I can now give more of my focus to assisting Zerowolf. Sorry for my part in the delay, and NOW we get to the story. Enjoy The Read!**_

**Chapter 6**

Tigress was now walking out of the training hall with her hand under her chin thinking to herself, "_I wonder if Po and the others have returned from their mission yet… Perhaps he would like me to help him catch up on some of the training he missed out on today_?" Tigress had a little, almost completely unnoticeable smile on her face, thinking that it would be a good idea, when she turned her attention to the courtyard doors, revealing Masters Viper and Monkey, who were now entering the Palace grounds. As Tigress approached them, she greeted her comrades, " Hey Viper, I take it that the mission was a success?" Tigress asked, who once again took up her normal posture, "Oh, hi tigress, yep it was." replied Viper, "No problems whatsoever." answered Monkey who was now walking up to them. Tigress was a little worried when she notice Po wasn't with them though and so she asked, "So where's Po?... I was wondering if he would like me to help him with his training that he missed out on this morning," "Training huh?" asked monkey with a little smile and a raised eyebrow, tigress noticed Monkey jester and crossed her arms and defended," Yes… training!" Viper giggled a bit before answering Tigress's question, "He's at his father's noodle shop taking care of a villager that we came across in the bamboo forest who was unconscious." Tigress smiled a little and nodded, "OK… then I'm going to train on the jade tortoise shell if you need me." and with that, Tigress turned and walked back into the training hall. Monkey was scratching the back of his head walking past Viper as he said, "I wonder if Mantis has my almond cookies ready for me?" Viper looks at him and said, "This is Mantis you're talking about, he's just going to say that he forgot." They both laughed and followed Tigress into the training hall.

Moments later, Po was now in front of the courtyard doors when he placed his two hands on his knees, taking deep and heavy breaths. He looked back and noticed zero was not behind him anymore, so he took another breath and called out, "Zero!?" "I'm here master Po." answered zero who was in front of Po the whole time. Po turned his head around quick and look at zero with a raised eyebrow," How did you?…When did you?" asked PO who was standing up straight catching his breath, "Well, when you stopped, I kind of walked passed you to make sure you were ok." answered Zero, who was now pulling back his hood, thinking it was alright to now because there were no one else around. Po smiled folding his arms and said," You look good for someone walking up the 1000 steps for the first time." "Thank you, I kind of grew up on a mountain." said Zero, who was wearing a smile of his own, while thinking to himself, "_You're doing good zero…Just don't screw this up_."

Po nodded and walked up to the large double doors of the courtyard, putting his hand on the door and pushed it open saying, "The five should be in the training hall training by now." Zero was following closely behind him when he asked," What about Master Shifu?" Po turned his head and said, "Ha ha…Well, I kind of remembered that I told Viper to tell Master Shifu that I would be late so that we didn't have to run sorry." Po was rubbing the back of head in embarrassment, when they both walked up to the doors of the training hall. They could make out some noise coming from behind the door and Zero swallow a lump in his throat thinking about just what he was getting himself into and just what kind of battle was going on in there. Po looked at Zero and noticed he was a little nervous," Alright Zero, you ready for this?" asked the panda. Zero nodded his head taking a look at his staff and said, "Y-yes master." Po pushed open the doors and looked inside and he noticed that all the members of the five where present. He then walked inside saying not to loud so as not to startle anyone, "Hey guys." The five noticed the familiar voice and so they all stop what they were doing and came up to Po who had a smile on his face as he looked at his friends. But it was Mantis who broke the silence,

"What's up big guy?" "I got someone here I want you to guys meet, his name is Zero and he's going to be my new student! Isn't that awesome!?" Po asked excitedly, with his two hands to his left showing off Zero, who was supposed to be standing there at his side. The five then look at each other then back at Po," Po there's no one there." Tigress said with a raised eyebrow. Po then looked to his left and noticed zero wasn't there," Oh…Uh… Hold on a sec." Po told them, as he turned and walked over to the door and called out to Zero to come. Zero sighed heavily and spoke quietly so that only he could hear , "You can do this Zero." As he place his bag on the floor and walk in the training hall just after Po. Zero was shaking. He knew the Dragon Warrior was ok with him being a wolf, but what about the others, what would they think. He was so lost in his own thoughts, that he tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor. He was mentally cursing himself as he quickly got up and dusted himself off, while he took a step next to Po.

The five where all wide eyed as they all exchanged confused looks with each other once again. Viper then asked Monkey, "Isn't that the villager we found in the forest?" Monkey just nodded his head to answer Viper's question. Po still had his smile on his face when he looked at Zero who had his eyes focused on his feet. Po placed a hand on Zero's shoulder, when he heard tigress call over to him, "Po, can we speak with you?" Po walked up to them and said, "Now guys, he told me he was sent on a mission so he can be trained by me." "Come on Po! Don't you remember the battle we had with Shen and his army of wolves? He could be here to get revenge on you!" Whispered Crane who had a wing on Po's shoulder, "Yeah big guy, Crain has a point." Mantis added, who was on Monkey's shoulder. Po was sadden. His friends did have a point. Zero could be someone waiting to take his revenge on him, but somehow deep down, Po knew Zero was not like that, so he said to his friends, "Guys, somehow I know he's not like that. I believe Zero is telling the truth just… Just give him a chance." They all looked at the ground, but it was Tigress who was feeling the worst of them all, as she remembered the way she had once treated Po when he first came to the jade palace and how she never even gave him a chance. She then looked at Zero and placed a hand on Po's shoulder and said, "Alright Po, if you think he's worth it, then I'll give him a chance." Po raised his head and look straight in her amber eyes as he notice that there was only truth in them, but was finding it hard to look away. Like he was lost in them. Little did he know, that Tigress was also lost in his own Jade colored eyes.

They both started to smile when they heard, "Ok, I'm with Tigress on this one," said Monkey with a smile on his face. Po broke his gaze and look over at Monkey. He had a little shade of pink on his cheeks and was hoping no one noticed, which thankfully no one did. He them look over to the others who simply nodded their approval. Po then turned around and looked over at Zero and called him over. Zero had a genuine smile on his face. Being a wolf, he had rather exceptional hearing, so he was listening to them without even rally trying to. He didn't think much about what was said of Shen and his wolves because they were right to be suspicions. As Zero approached the Panda, Po introduced the wolf to his friends as he gestured to each Master, "Zero, these are Masters Monkey, Mantis, Viper, Crane and Tigress of the Furious Five." "Masters." Zero greeted, as he was now bowing deeply in respect to themvall, as they all bowed in return. Po smiled and said," Now we just have to tell master Shifu-," Po was interrupted when he hard an all too familiar voice from behind, "Tell me what Panda?" it was master Shifu who was now walking in the training hall with a raised eyebrow.

The five and Po all bowed saying in unison, "Master Shifu!" Zero looks around at the others and quickly bowed after, as he was thinking, "_He must be the Grandmaster of the Palace_." Shifu noticed an unfamiliar face just then, when he looked over at Po and spat, "Po, you know villagers are not allowed in the training hall!" Po took a step forward playing with his fingers as he said sheepishly, "Sorry master Shifu, this is Zero. I kind of accept him as a student and-" Shifu raised his hand stopping Po and said," Is this your decision Dragon warrior?" With a smile and a raise in confidence, he answered, "Yes Master Shifu!" Shifu then thought for a moment before declaring, "Then it's decided, you may train him and accept this young man as your student. But I have some conditions. You are to train him on your own time and his training must not come before your duties as Dragon Warrior. Your duties to the people must come first after all. He must also follow the laws of the jade palace and you are fully responsible for him and his actions. Have I made myself clear Panda?" Po nodded happily as he bowed saying "Yes Master Shifu. Thank you!" Shifu nodded his head and then looked over at zero saying, "Welcome to the Jade Palace Zero." Zero bowed again saying, "It's an honor Grand master Shifu! And I thank you for your acceptance."

That said, Shifu nodded while addressing his students," That's it for today's training, you all may have the rest of the day off." He was walking to the exit of the training hall when he turned and said," Oh, and Po, you will have to clean out the room next to your own." That said he turns and left. Po did a flip land in his fighting stance as he looked at Zero and said, "Do you want to learn Kung Fu?" "Yes master!" answered Zero griping on to his staff, "Then I AM your master... * giggle* I've always wanted to say that." Po said finishing with a fist in the air. The others just shake their heads as they began to leave the hall when Monkey asks, "Mantis, do you have my almond cookies yet," "Ah… No, I kind of forgot." Replied Mantis who was on Crane's hat. Viper then chuckle a bit as she said," Told you he would say that." They all left the training hall except Tigress who was walking over to Po and Zero. Truth be told, she wanted to spend some time with Po like she intended to do, so she came up with a plan so that she would be able to stay with Po and add some training, "Po, can I ask if you would like me to help with Zero's training?" Asked Tigress, with her normal hardcore posture. Po smiled saying, "That would be awesome Tigress!" Tigress nodded as she started to walk with Po and Zero following them out of the training hall.

"Ok Zero, this is the student barracks, your room is next to mine." Po said while opening the door to Zero's room. As Po pushed open the door ,a small cloud of dust hit them in the face making the both of them cough and sneeze as they try their best to clean the air by waving their hands. Zero walked into the almost empty room when he noticed only a bed in one corner of the room, Zero turned to Po saying, "Master Po, I can handle cleaning the room myself." Po nodded as he said, "Ok Zero, I'll be in the kitchen making dinner if you need me. Oh, and we start training tomorrow." Zero bowed and said, "Thank you Master Po… for everything." "It's ok Zero, I'm always happy to help a friend." Po said as he was walking out of the room, leaving Zero behind. Zero was shocked. He was only here for a day and Po had already consider him as a friend. He started to smile as he said to himself, "Friend." After finishing cleaning up his room, Zero joined Po and the five for dinner. It was a normal dinner as Po made his famous secret ingredient soup for the five and Zero. Zero was wondering just what the secret ingredient might be but decided he would not ask. After dinner they all retied for the night as they each said good night and enter their rooms.

Morning came, as all the warriors were present to say good morning to master Shifu, well it was because Tigress mention to zero that he had to be up by the sound of the gong each morning. Po on the other hand, was just anxious to train Zero today. Master Shifu gave them there instructions and left them to eat their breakfast, Po made some bean buns and some mint tea to go with them. When Po and the five were finished they quickly made their way over to the training hall. Zero quickly finished up his meal as he made his way to the training courtyard alone. He wanted to practice some of his moves that he had leaned from his father. While he was fully focused on his moves, he didn't noticed master Shifu walk past him to enter the training hall. Master Shifu was watching him perform what little Kung Fu he knew, when he thought to himself, "_Po has some serious work to do_." He then walk right past him and opened the doors to enter the training hall.

Zero was now finished when he decided he should work on his balance. He then threw the staff in the air and jump after it. The staff was spinning in the air, as it landed on one end standing up, with Zero landing with his hand on the staff upside down. When he was ready, he raised himself up slowly using only one finger. He was shaking a little bit, but he slowly straightens himself when he began to take deep breaths, "Ok I think I got this down." Zero said to himself. Po, master Shifu and the five were now walking out of the training hall when they saw Zero balancing on his staff, but it was Po who was the first to open his mouth and say, "Wow… That's awesome." Zero was startled and lost his balance and fell down from his staff. Zero was rubbing his head when a he saw a paw extended out to help him up he accept and said, "Thanks Master Tigress." Tigresses nodded and walk off to stand next to Po. Master Shifu cleared his throat to get his students attention and said," If you need me, I will be at the Dragon Grotto." As they all said in unison, "Yes master." Shifu then nodded and left them in the courtyard.

Po looks at Zero and asks, "Have you ever done Kung fu before?" Zero brought his attention to Po and said, "My dad did teach me some of the basics and how to use a staff." "Then how about we test your skills in a spar?" asked Tigress, who took up her fighting stances, the others all said," What?!" In unison all but Po, who had a smile on his face with his hands folded. Zero then looked at Po and saw the confident smile, as his Master nodded to the wolf in approval. So, Zero too took up his own fighting stance with his right hand up holding the middle of the staff and his left hand down holding almost by the end with his right foot extended out in front, "I'm ready Master Tigress." That said, Tigresses rushed him instantly, firing off a punch heading straight for his face. But using the staff, Zero quickly blocked by pushing it aside and countered with an Upward Strike to Tigress's face. Tigress saw this coming and ducked with a spin and used a sweep kick, which made contact, making Zero fall to his side, but he rolled back and flipped himself up right taking his stance again. "_Ok… that was a mistake_," he thought to himself.

This time he moved in to attack. Running up to her, he jump into the air and flipped , as he extended his leg to perform an axe kick, Tigress brought both hands up and blocked his kick and push him off. Zero flipped back, but before landing he mentally cursed himself for leaving himself open. Tigress saw an opening and quickly grabbed the staff with both hands. Using her strength, she threw Zero over her head with her hands still holding the staff. Zero on the other hand, let go of the staff and landed on his back. When he opened his eyes he saw tigress spinning the staff asking, "Ready for round two?" Zero got back up saying to himself, "Come on Zero you're not done yet." When he got up and took another stance. Po call out to Zero,"Come on Zero let's see something awesome," Zero nodded his head when he thought," Ok… I just need to get my staff back."

**Meanwhile…**

Standing at the bottom of the mountain was three lone figures and six wolf soldiers. The leader of the group turned and called, "Ching-Lan! I want you to take the lead, you are the fastest of us all. When you find him I just want you to keep an eye on him until we catch up to you. Do NOT engage Zero in any way. Do you understand your orders?" One of the figures then stepped forward, taking off her cloak, she was a beautiful gray wolf with sky blue eyes. She also had a scar on the left side of her cheek. She was wearing a blue sash around her neck like a scarf and green training vest with light brown training pants. She also had two small pouches on each side of her hips. Ching-Lan handed over her cloak to one of the other figures as she got down on all fours and said," Yes master."

She then took off, making her way through the stony pass as she thought to herself once she was alone, "_Zero I need to hear it from you…Just what really happened._" The leader watch her until he couldn't see her any more, then he said," let's move out!" They all started to move out immediately, when he looked at the next figure,"Déshí… I trust your sister will not betray us/" "No master." Said Déshí walking at his side," And if she does?" the leader asked. Déshí made a fist and said, "Then I shall handle her myself." The leader just laughs evilly out loud as they began to make their way to the Valley of Peace…

**That was my first fight scene, did you like it? Let me know ok, this is Zerowolf signing off.**

**Oh and please REVIEW!**

**Note from Pandafan91…**

_**And I will make sure to get Zero back his chapters quicker so that we can bring you these updates as quickly as possible.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Zerowolf here with chapter 7. OK first off I would like to thank and welcome big KFP fan and sign up so I can pm you my thanks and any questions you might have on my story ok nice and guys thank you for the views and reviews, it makes me so happy to know you readers took the time to read my story, so big round of applause to you guys and come one I knew want to send me more reviews so don't forget to! Ok Zerowolf****,**** remember to stay calm. :) Well let's get to it!**

**Chapter 7**

Zero was now focus on Tigress's hand which held his staff, as he slowly inched closer to her in his fighting stance, trying his best not to give out any hint of his plan. With a small leap forward, Zero fired off a punch for her midsection, but Tigress sidestepped, throwing the staff high in the air as she delivered a three hit combo, two fists hitting his side and a kick to his back all making contact. Zero let out a small,"Owe!" Stumbling forward a bit, but turned and got back into his stance when he noticed tigress flipped back and caught the staff. Tigress then looked at Zero and said rather seriously, "Come on Zero, your enemies will not be as forgiving! Again!" Zero was a little disappointed in himself but charged her again. Tigress saw him coming and threw the staff in the air a second time but Zero was not focus on the staff as his eye's was on her. He then fired a set of punches and kicks at her as fast as he could but tigress was easily blocking or dodging his attacks. Tigress was now being pushed back slightly, when she was thinking to herself, "_He's fast, I__'ll__ give him that_." And then she looked up to see the staff falling once again, then quickly re-focused on Zero's attacks.

Zero noticed her when he stop one of his punches short and jumped back making a little distance between them. He then quickly ran up to her and jumped, extending one of his legs out to perform an axe kick. Tigress was confused, wondering why would he attempted this yet again when she could easy counter him. She quickly brought up her two arms to block his attack. Zero then shifted the position of his foot just before landing and jumped up into the air, using her arms like a spring board. As he was in the air, he twirled his body around and then caught his staff, landing in his stance.

Po was waving his hands, cheering on Zero, "Yeah! Woo! You're doing awesome Zero!" As the others all looked at Po then back at Zero, when monkey said, "Yeah, that was kind of cool." "Yeah...but he looks like he's getting tired." Crane said pointing his wing at him, the others all nodded in agreement. Zero was breathing heavily as he was finding it hard to keep focus on Tigress. He then changed his stance as he pulled his left hand back with his staff and his right hand extended forward with his palm facing Tigress, he close his eyes thinking , "_Maybe I can __try using __THAT__ move__...__ I__'ll__ only have one shot_. _Gotta make it count_." Tigress noticed Zero was getting tired and charged him thinking, "_I should end this now_." but stopped when she saw Zero's staff started to glow in a black and gold aura. Zero eyes were closed, his breathing was getting calmer, when the vines on the staff looked like they were withdrawing on his hand and wrapped around it. Po and the five looked in awe when Po's face had a scared expression as he then said to himself, "Something's not right." Zero open his eyes as raised the staff and this hand shacking in front of him to see what was happening to him, when he let out a painful yell , " AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Po then took off running up to him as he grab hold of the staff letting out a," Ack!?" as the staff was hot when he touched it. Po then looked at Zero, while he was now holding onto the staff again and called out to him, "Zero!... you have to let go off the staff!" Zero was still screaming in pain but had managed to hear what Po had said and let go.

A bright flash of light was seen while Po and Zero were flying back in opposite directions. Tigress run up and caught Po stopping him as the others all ran up to them and asked worriedly, " Po! Po... Are you ok?" asked Tigress, who was at his side as she placed a hand over him. Po groaned and answered, "Y-yeah….. What about Zero?" As he was how getting back up on his feet with the help of tigress, they all looked over to Zero who was on the ground unconscious. Crane then walk up to the staff look at closely and ask, "What just happened?" "Good question." Answered monkey who was helping put Zero on Po's back. Tigress walks up to Crane and picked up the staff and said, "Let's get him to his room." That said they all walked out of the courtyard and headed the barracks, with po carrying his unconscious student on his back, glancing worriedly at the wolf from time to time.

**Meanwhile with ****Ching-Lan…..**

Running at full speed, dodging any obstacle in her way was Ching-Lan. She was now slowing down and got back up on her two legs as she pulled out from her pouch a throwing knife with red cloth hanging from a ring shaped hole on handle. She then jumped in the air with a spin and threw the knife at a tree. With deadly accuracy it hit a branch as the red cloth hanged down like it was leaving a marker. Ching-Lan landed and came to a stop looking back at the distance she had made thinking it would take her team two days to reach her position. She sat down taking off the sash as she ran her hands over it before rubbing her scar with it, remembering that very day.

**Flashback… **

"Come on Zero,***sigh*** why are guys always so slow?" said a younger Ching-Lan standing on a log. "Slow? Remember, I'm the only one who can catch you." Said Zero coming out from behind a tree, he was wearing a blue tunic with black pants and a sash around his waist. Ching-Lan stepped down off the log saying, "Yeah, because I always slow down to let you catch me." Walking up to him with a smile, "Ha Ha, very funny. So what are we doing in this place?" Zero Asked looking around. Ching-Lan walked up to a tree pulling out a couple of throwing knives, as she carved a circle into it saying, "I'm going to teach you how to use throwing knives." Zero then dropped his head saying." C-Ching-Lan... You know I can't do that." "First of all, I'm Master Ching-Lan, second, Zero you're eighteen, you need to know how to defend yourself if you're going to be clan leader." Ching-Lan said placing her hands on her hip. Zero looked at her with a little smile and said, "Now you're sounding just like my father." Walking up to her and continued, " Don't you remember when your brother was trying to teach me how to use his nun-ckucks?" Ching-Lan giggled and answered, "Yep that bump on his head was around for a week!" Zero was walking around her and with his hands folded saying sarcastically, "And you still want to teach me how to use those? Well ok." As he walked up in line with the tree pointing at the sharp knives. Ching-Lan was wide eyed as she looked at the knife in her hand thinking this could be a bad idea, shaking the thought out of her head and said, "Ok Zero, let's get started." Handing him the knife and walked behind him. "Yes my Master." Zero said with a smile. She then held onto both of Zero's hands and raised his right which held the knife up and back close to his face, with his left hand by his waist as she leaned on his back. Zero swallowed a lump in his throat as he asked, "W- What are you doing?" "Clam yourself Zero, focus on your target take a deep breath when you exhale let it fly." Ching-Lan Said fully focused. Calmed now, Zero did what he was told and threw the knife hitting it perfectly in the center.

Watching nearby in the bushes were two croc bandits, as one said, "Look what we found all the way out here! When they're completely focused on their little game, then we'll get the jump on them." The other bandit nodded and readied his sword. Ching-Lan let go of Zero's hands and stepped back with a smile pulling another knife out of her pouch saying, "Ok try again." Zero took the knife readied himself again and threw it but sadly the knife was spinning in midair, hit the tree and bounced off. Both Zero and Ching-Lan shielded their faces, as the knife flew into the bushes, when suddenly they heard a, "Ouch!" They both turned and said, "Sorry! A thousand pardons!" when the two croc bandits came out with swords at hand.

One of them stepped forward with the knife sticking out of his shoulder when he said with his voice full of anger, "You're going to pay for that." The bandits rush them swing their swords wildly. Ching-Lan quickly jab her elbow into one of the bandits chest and using her fist she hits him square in the face. The bandit stepped back rubbing his face when he felt something shape piercing his arm, he look to his arm seeing the knife handle sticking out as he turn his attention to see Ching-Lan holding another knife at ready. In pain and in fear he dropped his sword and ran away. the next bandit pulled back his sword ready to swing sideways at Zero, who was just standing there. Zero was frozen, like his body was not responding to him as he watches the bandit come up ready to cut him down. He closed his eyes waiting for the blow when he felt someone tackle him from the left, it was Ching-Lan just barely dodging the attack as the tip of the sword cutting her on her left cheek. "Ah!" scream Ching-Lan as she quickly got back up and threw two knives one hitting him in his next shoulder and the next flying pass his face cutting his cheek as she spat, "You better run or the next one will not miss your head!" the bandit dropped his sword stepped back slowly and made a quick dash away.

She turned to see Zero running up to her as he pulled off his blue sash and pressed it up against her bleeding cheek saying, "S-Sorry.. I'm so sorry Ching-Lan, I should of done something." Turning his head to hide his tears, Ching-Lan placed her hand over Zero's as she said with a smile, "It's not your fault Zero, I'm your guardian remember and this sometimes come with the job. Besides if I was faster, this wouldn't have happened." Zero then let go of her face and turned his back to face her and said rather bitterly, "Then stay away from me." "What?!" answered Ching-Lan confused, when Zero raised his voice and Continued, "You're not may guardian any more Master Ching-Lan! Just... Just leave me alone." As he took off running on all fours. Ching-Lan was shocked. She knew Zero was blaming himself for what happened. Tears were now running down her face as she said softly enough only for herself to hear, "Zero please wait." She dropped to her knees holding the sash as she punched the ground enraged with herself saying, "I should have moved faster... I need to be faster." Now crying in her hands.

**End of flashback****...**

Ching-Lan placed the sash back around her neck, wiping away some tears as she got back up and took off again in full speed thinking to herself, "I'm faster now Zero."

**Back to Po and Zero****...**

Zero was on his bed as he was now opening his eyes when he turned to see the face of a smiling panda watching him closely, when he asked, "Master Po?" Quickly he shot up and turn to Po, remembering what had happened just a while ago, "I'm sorry Master Po, I should of known that I could not use that move." Zero said bowing. Po just said, "It's ok Zero that's why you're here, to learn and get better ... Oh, I have some bean buns if you're hungry!" as Po brought fourth a bowl of bean buns in his hands. Zero then look at the bowl and noticed Po's hands were now wrapped up with bandages. He turned his head saying, "I'm not hungry." As he waited for Po to say something. When he didn't, Zero then said, "It's not a move you can just get better at. Only the members of my family can use it ... Well...all but me. I overheard my father and my uncle talking one day. They said that I was born with little to no chi at all, but that it was a miracle that I can run, walk or even train. They even said that some old turtle once told my father that when I'm ready, that he would send me to be trained by the Dragon Warrior. Ready... ***h****mph*** All I can do is hurt the people close to me."

Po had a bean bun by his mouth when he heard Zero mention an old turtle as he thought, "_Could it be Oogway_?" he then put the bean bun in his mouth. When he was finished eating, noticed Zero was now looking at the Panda's hands, his eyes full of pain and regret. Po the smiled as he then said, "Don't worry about it buddy, it's just a burn. After all, I'm the Dragon Warrior! It will take more than just a few burns to stop me!" Po then started doing some air Fu with his free hand.

Zero smiled at his Master. Knowing he could now talk to Po about anything, he told him about what happen with Ching-Lan two years ago and finished by saying, " Master...Do you think she will ever be able forgive me?" Po was saddened when he heard Zero's story, but he then put on a smile and put a hand on the wolf's shoulder saying, " Don't worry buddy, I know she'll forgive you someday. Who knows? Maybe she already has." Zero then smiled and said, "Thank you."

Out of the blue they then heard a rumbling sound coming from Zero. Po looked at Zero with raised eyebrow and a smile on his face asking, "Not hungry huh Zero? Where have we done this before?" Po then handed over the bowl with about five bean buns in it as they both laughed and Zero said, "Sorry." Po walks to the door and opened it saying, "I'm going to start dinner now. It shouldn't be that long. See ya in a few!" he then closed the door behind him, leaving Zero alone in his room. When Po had left Zero quickly ate the bean buns as he smiled and said to himself, "Man, Po's cooking is the best I could get used to living her... I should really stop talking to myself." As he turned his head left to right make sure no one was there listening to him just then.

After Po had closed the door and turned to walk down the hall, he was greeted by non other than Tigress standing there in the hallway, as he said, "What's up Tigress?" Tigress walked up to Po and asked, "How is he doing? And what about your hands? Do you require any more medicine for them?" Po waved his hand in the air saying, "Zeros doing great and my hands they're alright too, hardcore warriors, remember?" as he playfully elbowed her in the arm and walked off. Tigress then looked at her hands as she said to herself, "Hardcore warriors... right." as her face became a little sad, while she dropped her hands to her sides and followed Po down the hall to the kitchen.

**That's it people hope you liked it, sorry it's not 3000 words like I said I was going to make them but don't worry I'm going to keep good on my word for my other chapters ok****?****Oh,**** and next chapter I'm going to try and work more on Po I know, I know I have been writing about Zero and his problems mostly so look out for it. This is Zerowolf signing off! **

**Oh and please REVIEW! **


End file.
